Que todos lo sepan
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Sasuhina. "Estaba herido y ella no lo sabía. Nadie la había avisado, claro que eso era lo normal, nadie sabía que ellos estaban juntos." Hinata / Sasuke


**

* * *

**

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.

**Oneshot** que escribí hace tiempo, no es mi mejor texto, pero me apetecía subir algo mientras pienso en mis otras historias.

* * *

Corría sobre los tejados, saltando y empleando todas sus fuerzas para llegar cuanto antes. Estaba herido. Estaba herido y ella no lo sabía. Nadie la había avisado, claro que eso era lo normal, nadie sabía que ellos estaban juntos. A los ojos de todos ni siquiera eran amigos, simples conocidos, nada más y nada menos que simples y viejos compañeros en la Academia Ninja.

Si no hubiese tenido que entregarle un mensaje a la Hokage, jamás hubiese escuchado esa conversación, y probablemente ahora estaría en su casa, mientras él está herido de gravedad.

Luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Recordó el último día antes de que él se fuera a la misión, cuatro días atrás.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Los territorios del clan Uchiha no dejaban de producirle cierto escalofrío a pesar de pasar gran parte de su tiempo allí en los últimos meses. Suspiró mientras observaba a Sasuke guardar su último repuesto de kunais para la misión.

Llevaban juntos casi 7 meses ya, y nadie en Konoha lo sabía. Ella estaba segura de que sus compañeros de equipo sospechaban algo, sobretodo desde que Kiba le había dicho que su olor había cambiado, ella había intentado decirle que había empezado a utilizar unas nuevas sales de baño, pero su amigo solo gruñó dandole a entender que si iba a mentirle mejor no dijese nada.

_ Listo_ dijo Sasuke cerrando la mochila y mirándola, ella continuaba pensativa_ regresaré pronto.

Hinata permanecía con la vista perdida y sin prestar atención.

_ Hinata_ alzó la voz haciendola sobresaltar_ ¿dónde diablos tienes la cabeza?

_ Uh… perdona Sasuke-kun_ sonrió cálidamente ablandando el corazón del chico. Pero en el fondo continuaba preocupada.

_ ¿Estás pensando otra vez en lo mismo?

_ …¿eh?

_ Sobre mantener oculto esto… lo nuestro_ dijo, no sin esfuerzo.

_ No importa, a mí tampoco me gusta ser el centro de atención_ suspiró ella_ y si…si lo contasemos todos estarían pendientes.

Él la miró y asintió levemente, aunque ni de lejos le había convencido la respuesta de la chica.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Unos edificios más allá podía ver el tejado del hospital de la villa. Sabía que todos se sorprenderían de verla allí por él, por el Uchiha. ¡La dulce heredera Hyuuga con el traidor Uchiha! Podía escuchar a la gente murmurar eso. También sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaría que pusiese a la luz aquello que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar. Pero al diablo con todo, ella estaba preocupada y quería verle, si se enfadaba con ella por eso, ya se preocuparía después.

Entró en el hospital jadeando por el esfuerzo. Vio el gran reloj que dominaba la recepción y pensó que en ese mismo momento debería estar entrenando con su padre. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento. Ahora solo importaba él.

Su corazón latía rápido, como aquel día, el día que todo había comenzado.

* * *

**Flash back**

Estaba tras su mesa en el despacho que ocupaba en la Academia Ninja, el mismo que Iruka-sensei ocupó cuando ella era tan solo una Gennin. Ahora daba clases allí y ocupaba el puesto de Jounin. Esa semana era diferente a todas las demás, ya que en vez de clases normales; cada día iba un ninja de Konoha a dar una clase especial, muchos se habían negado al principio pero Tsunade-sama había amenazado con degradarlos a todos si no iban; así que incluso el vago de Shikamaru había cumplido con el cometido; aunque Hinata dudaba bastante de lo productivo de las enseñanzas del Nara, ya que había llevado a sus alumnos a observar las nubes a un claro del bosque, alegando que ayudaba a la concentración.

Pero el ninja que venía ese día tenía especialmente preocupada a la Hyuuga. No es que tuviese miedo, que para ser sincera consigo misma un poco si que tenía, sino que no veía a ese hombre tratando con los pequeños estudiantes.

Alguien petó a la puerta.

_ Uchiha-san, puede pasar.

_ Buenos días_ dijo sin extrañarse de que su compañera supiese que era él antes de abrir la puerta.

_ Gracias por venir a compartir el día con los pequeños_ sonrió

_ No es que tuviese otra opción_ comentó imperturbable.

_ Cla…claro. Tsunade –sama es muy convincente, ¿no? _ intentó sacar hierro al asunto Hinata.

_ ¿Qué debo hacer?

_ Oh, lo que quiera Uchiha-san.

_ Hmpf…

_ Bueno, si quiere mi consejo…si yo estuviese en el lugar de los alumnos_ el hombre la miró fijamente poniéndola algo nerviosa_ me gustaría ver las técnicas propias del clan Uchiha. Acompañeme, los niños deben estar en el campo de entrenamiento.

Caminamos juntos y en silencio hasta donde mis alumnos esperaban impacientes.

_ Bien niños, escuchad_ alcé la voz_ Hoy nos acompaña un ninja de la élite de Konoha, así que quiero que presteis mucha atención. Él es el único que queda del que antes fue uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea, y estoy segura de que tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contaros. Así que portaros bien y escuchad a Uchiha-san.

Miró a Sasuke cuando lo nombró dándole a entender que podía comenzar y se hizo a un lado. Él caminó hacia donde había estado ella antes y se mantuvo en un tenso silencio durante algunos segundos que a la maestra le parecieron siglos.

_ Poneos en parejas_ los niños se miraron extrañados, sus clases hasta ahora habían sido teóricas, no habían formado equipos y ni siquiera tenían entrenamientos prácticos como ninja aún_ rápido, no tengo todo el día.

Los niños obedecieron e Hinata no sabía que era lo que Sasuke pretendía. Se sorprendió cuando él sacó unos kunais de imitación diseñados en madera para entrenar que no producían daños y comenzó a repartirlos.

_ Vamos a practicar los movimientos más básicos de ataque y defensa ninja. Hyuuga_Se giró para mirarla_ voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Ella solamente asintió y se colocó frente a él que le tendió un kunai con la mano, pero este era de verdad, lo cogió y miró al hombre.

_ Pensé que uno de madera sería un poco insultante para nosotros_ y esbozó una media sonrisa_ ¿podrás seguirme el ritmo?

_ Claro_ sonrió de forma graciosa_ el clan Hyuuga contra el clan Uchiha, ¿eh?

Ambos tomaron posiciones y realizaron los movimientos más básicos, para después ayudar a los niños a colocarse e imitarlos. A Hinata le pareció una idea maravillosa la que Sasuke había tenido, los niños estaban encantados de tener su primera experiencia ninja práctica; miró de reojo al pelinegro y sonrió, quizá no fuera un completo antisocial. Estuvieron así durante casi una hora cuando un niño comenzó a gritar.

_ ¡¡Hyuuga-sensei!!_ Hinata paró la nueva "pelea" que había comenzado con Sasuke y apuró su paso hacia el niño_ Mayu-chan se ha hecho daño en una mano, está sangrando.

Hinata y Sasuke llegaron casi a la vez a junto la pequeña herida y cuando Hinata estaba a punto de ir a por el botiquín vio algo que hizo enternecer su corazón. Sasuke se había retirado la banda de la aldea y había envuelto la mano herida de la niña con ella; la pequeña lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos y llena de admiración.

_ Tu primera herida ninja_ le dijo Sasuke de forma tranquilizadora_ enhorabuena, ahora ya eres una Kunoichi de verdad.

Y acarició la cabeza de la niña que empezó a sonreirle mientras Hinata retiraba la banda y limpiaba el raspón que se había hecho con el kunai de madera. La niña le tendió la banda al Uchiha.

_ Gracias, Uchiha-sensei_ y esbozó una sonrisa tímida mientras sus mejillas lucían un tenue color rojo.

_ Quédatela, es un regalo_ la niña agarró la banda con las dos manos esta vez y la acercó al pecho emocionada y salió corriendo a enseñar su nuevo regalo a sus amigos.

Cuando acabó la clase Sasuke ayudó a Hinata a recoger lo que habían utilizado.

_ Lo que hiciste con Mayu-chan fue muy bonito Uchiha-san_ le dijo mirándole al acabar.

_ No fue para tanto_ contestó_ pero es una niña muy tierna.

_ Si.

_ Se parece a ti.

Hinata se ruborizó como en sus tiempos de adolescente e intentó dar las gracias, pero Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que la dejó paralizada.

_ Nos volveremos a ver Hinata_ dijo antes de irse y la peliazulada no pudo más que pensar que su nombre sonaba genial en sus labios.

Ese fue el primer encuentro de muchos que le precederían a lo largo del tiempo.

**Fin flash Back**

* * *

Atravesó varios pasillos en busca de la habitación de Sasuke, un grito y sonido de golpes le indicó que iba por el buen camino, supuso que Naruto y Sakura estaban intercambiando opiniones a su peculiar estilo.

_ ¡¡Hinata-chan!!_ gritó Naruto_ ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿está mal alguien de tu equipo?

_ Hola_ de repente todo el valor que tenía en el camino se había esfumado_ no, Kiba y Shino están de misión.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?_ preguntó Sakura.

Suspiró profundamente y justo cuando iba a soltar a lo que había venido Naruto pasó a su lado arrollándolo todo.

_ ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!_ gritaba_ ¿Estás bien?

Hinata pudo oír su gruñido de protesta al tiempo que se giraba para verle, estaba cubierto de vendas y Kakashi caminaba a su lado ayudándole.

_ Naruto no grites_ le dijo Sakura acercándose también_ estás en un hospital.

Hinata continuaba más atrás mirándole, pensando en marcharse ahora que había comprobado que no estaba en peligro, pero no quería moverse. Observaba como Sakura y Naruto hablaban alegremente y deseó poder estar allí, poder ser ella sobre quien mantenía el equilibrio y no Kakashi, de repente no le gustó ser solo la novia en la intimidad, quería compartir esos momentos, quería pasear junto a Sasuke, esperarle en la entrada tras una misión, que él fuese a la academia a buscarla, sentarse a su lado cuando los antiguos 9 novatos se reunían, le enacantaban sus momentos de intimidad y soledad con Sasuke, pero también quería formar parte del resto de su vida.

_ Hinata_ alzó la vista y vio que Kakashi se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_ Oh…Hola Kakashi-sensei_ vio por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke la miraba fijamente y de pronto se sintió realmente estúpida _ disculpad, yo ya me marchaba_ miró a Sasuke y añadió_ me alegro de que se encuentre bien, Uchiha-san.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del hombro y la hacía girarse, se encontró con esos pozos negros que le robaban el corazón. Notó su fría mano en la mejilla y dobló la cabeza apoyando el peso en ella.

_ Gracias por venir_ le dijo. Ella sonrió.

_ Estaba preocupada, lo siento, se que no debería…_ y entonces Sasuke la abrazó; ella tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del shock y correspondió al gesto pasando sus brazos por la cintura del hombre_ Sasuke…

_ No más secretos_ le dijo él_ que todos sepan que Hyuuga Hinata es mi mujer.

Ella rio bajito. Podía oir a Naruto gritar incoherencias unos metros más allá pero no le importaba.

_ Tuve miedo, cuando oí que estabas herido, tuve miedo.

_ Lo sé_ la miró y añadió_ me he dado cuenta de que si alguna vez llego herido quiero que seas la primera persona que vea al despertarme en este asqueroso hospital. Y si tú alguna vez llegas herida, seré el primero en estar aquí.

_ Mi padre seguro que opina diferente_ rió ella.

_ Al diablo tu padre_ torció una sonrisa y repitió_ eres mi mujer.

_ Yo también te quiero_ respondió Hinata, porque sabía que esa expresión de propiedad era la forma Uchiha de decir te amo. Y además, no tenía sentido negarlo, le encantaba como sonoban esas dos palabras en boca de Sasuke cuando se refería a ella. _Mi mujer_.

Que todos lo supiesen Hyuuga Hinata era la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke.

_ **Que todos lo sepan**_ dijo él besándola en aquel poco romántico pasillo de hospital, pero que a ambos les pareció el mismo cielo.

* * *

Nos vemos pronto :)


End file.
